Guilt
by GurrenGao
Summary: Syrus is blaming himself for the way Jaden has become. Season 4, right after episode 162. Jaden/Syrus. Lemon. Oneshot.


**Guilt**

**By Dr Niis Bunny Doll  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary: **Syrus is blaming himself for the way Jaden has become. [Season 4, right after episode 162] Jaden/Syrus Fluff!

**Pairing: **Jaden/Syrus

**Rating: **M for SEX!

**Warnings: **Boys being kissy faced…and having sex.

**Disclaimer: **Apparently, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX…shame really.

**A/N: **I realize the English dub never made season 4 and yes, I watched it in Japanese. I guess I just like the English names better. This is not to say I like 4Kids. I DO NOT. Yes, the Japanese dub is better. However, I watched the English version first and got accustomed to that. Plus, I don't want to start using Japanese phrases and such incorrectly…I'm really bad at that.

* * *

The day after the duel tournament, Jaden changed back…somewhat. Ever since Jaden had become the Supreme King, he hadn't been the same. I noticed. I often wondered what we really meant to each other anymore. It hurt that Jaden had been so obsessed with Jesse. It hurt when he saw Jaden stop at nothing to find him. It hurt to see him consumed by darkness…and it hurt to see him go. When he came back in that comet, I ran up to him, expecting his arms to be open to me like they always had been. He simply stood there with a fake smile plastered on his face, asking if it was fried shrimp day. I made nothing of it. Jaden just needed some time to be alone right? He needed to sort things out.

However, he stayed in his dorm and spoke as little as possible. This wasn't Jaden. I'm not sure who it was. My Jaden had always been carefree, outgoing, and always practically overflowed with enthusiasm. This Jaden was withdrawn and you could tell something deep down was haunting him. Only me, Jim, Axel and Jesse had seen what had become of him when Brron had sent Chazz, Alexis, Zane and Atticus to the stars. He had to have been in so much agony afterwards and seeing me probably made him feel better. Then what did I do? I told him I wanted nothing to do with him and I left. It was my fault that Jaden became the Supreme King.

It wasn't until the duel tournament that Hassleberry had planned that everyone could see the changes in Jaden. He had been paired up with Alexis who was having the hardest time getting him to work with her. At one point, she even agreed to switch partners and fought against Jaden. That's when I began to see him come back. He began remembering what his and Alexis' first battle had been like. Eventually, she came back over to Jaden's side and he gave her that smile. I hadn't seen it in a long time. It was a genuine Jaden smile and he had given it to Alexis. She had broken through to him. Strangely enough, Alexis didn't seem to notice the smile. I assumed he would give her another that she would see before the day was out.

I was right. The next day, he actually spent time with us. He routinely gave a small smile. At one point, he even laughed. I had been the one that had made his happiness go away. He deserved better than me. Near the end of the day, we were about to part ways to go to our dorms. As he said goodbye to everyone, he cracked a smile. _That_ smile. Immediately, several emotions overwhelmed me. My throat closed, my eyes began to water.

"Hey Syrus? You okay?" I heard Alexis ask.

I shook my head and ran. I didn't deserve that smile. Not after what I had done. I ran out to the cliff on the shore and collapsed as tears began to fall from my eyes. It was only a few minutes before I heard footsteps behind me.

"Syrus?" It was Jaden. I didn't answer, merely staring at the ground. I heard him come closer and I felt his arms begin to wrap around me.

I shoved him away, "Don't touch me like that!"

I immediately regretted it, seeing the look of hurt on his face, "Syrus…what's wrong?"

"You…" I choked, "You smiled."

Jaden sat down next to me, "I thought that would've made you happy."

I hugged my knees up to my body, "But…but I'm the one who took that smile away!"

The Slifer looked over at me, "How's that?"

I shut my eyes tightly, "After that duel with Brron…you needed someone to support you…but I just…I just told you I didn't want to have anything to do with you! Then after that…you…you became…_him_." He opened his mouth to say something, but I continued to talk, "You were so obsessed with Jesse. You'd have anything for him! Then…it was Alexis that brought back your smile…" I took a shaky breath, "You deserve someone better than me. I just make things worse."

Jaden frowned, "Is that what you think? You think I should be with someone else?" He sighed, "Listen…what you said to me after that duel with Brron…it was true. Oh yeah, it hurt like Hell, especially when it came from you. Sometimes though…the truth hurts. Don't think that it was your fault that I became the Supreme King. I was weak enough to let him take over. Did you forget what you did after that? Did you forget that you were there for me against Yubel? Without you being there, I don't think things would've turned out the way they did."

I sniffed, "You're just lying to make me feel better."

Jaden rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around me and hoisting me onto his lap so that I was straddling him, "Nope." He looked up at me and used his finger to gently tip up my chin, "I'm not lying. Although I am trying to make you feel better." He entwined his fingers with mine, "Jesse's just a good friend. If you had been the one taken, I would've acted the same way…probably worse." He then raised an eyebrow, "And Alexis? Really? You of all people should know I don't swing that way!"

I rested my forehead against his, tears threatening to pour out again, "I missed you Jay."

His free hand came up to caress my cheek, "I missed you too baby." He gave me a gentle, but loving kiss, "I love you 'kay? I might seem a little more serious than I used to be. I might brood a little more than I used to, but I'm still me. I'm still the Jaden that loved you." Then, he did that smile.

I lost it and buried myself into the crook of his neck, "I l-love you too J-Jay…"

He kissed my temple and rubbed his hands in soothing circles on my back, "Do you want to sleep with me in my dorm tonight Sy?"

"Mmmhmm." I mumbled into his neck.

I felt myself getting lifted off the ground and realized that Jaden was going to carry me back to his dorm. Ordinarily, I might've whined about how I wasn't some child and I didn't need to be carried. This time though, I could care less. As we entered the dorm, he laid me down on a bed. I heard him brush his teeth and such before I felt the bed shift a little as he got in. What I didn't expect was to feel Jaden's mouth kissing my neck.

I shivered, "J-Jay…"

Jaden came up and kissed me, drawing back and looking at me with hope in his eyes, "Can I?"

I nodded with a smile and he beamed. He quickly discarded my Obelisk Blue jacket and gently removed my glasses before removing his own jacket and top. He trailed kisses down my neck to my chest before lightly brushing his fingers across my nipples. I gasped at the touch. It had been so long since we had last made love. I had almost forgotten how great it felt. He took the nipple into his mouth while gently playing with the other.

I arched up toward him, "Jaden…"

He switched sides to ensure my other nipple wasn't neglected. His free hand unbuttoned my pants and slid inside, stroking the base of my length. I let out a squeak to which Jaden simply chuckled. His mouth claimed mine as he came back up and his tongue slid inside. My tongue always lost the battle for dominancy, but regardless, I always tried. He pulled down my pants to my ankles before wrapped his hand around my erection causing me to moan. He pumped his fist slowly at first, but gradually sped up.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Tonight is just for you. I want you to feel good 'kay? Is there anything you want me to do?"

One thing came to my mind. We had only done it once before. Jaden had insisted that we try something new on my birthday. As I thrust into his hand, I reached up my hands to bring him close and whispered my request.

He leaned back, blinked, and his mouth drew into a grin before he gave me a quick peck on the lips, "Anything for you baby."

With that, he moved down and pulled my pants off the bottom of my legs so that I could spread them. He put my legs on his shoulders and used his hands to part my cheeks.

He kissed the inside of my thigh, "You ready?"

I nodded, shivering in anticipation. I then felt his tongue swipe across my entrance. I jerked a bit, the simple action sending shocks of pleasure down my spine. He did it again, eliciting the same reaction from me again. I could feel the warmth and wetness as his tongue teased my entrance licking across it and dipping in briefly before coming back out. If Jaden would do it at all like last time, he would experiment, trying to see how much he could make me squirm. Suddenly, his tongue dipped in a little bit and he pulsed, jabbing it in and out quickly.

"O-Oh gods Jaden!" I gasped.

He stopped, going back to his previous routine. I arched up, trying to indicate that I wanted more. He apparently took the hint as his tongue dove in as far as it would go. I gripped the sheets of the bed tightly letting out a loud groan. Jaden then began thrusting it in and out. He would go shallow and then randomly go as deep as he could.

"J-Jaden…oh…gods…th-that feels soooo gooood…" I said, my cock now dripping with pre-cum.

Jaden continued, pressing his face into my ass, trying to pleasure me as best as he could. I panted, feeling myself reaching my climax. I touched his head and he slid out and looked at me.

I was having trouble speaking in coherent sentences, "I'm…almost…want…you…"

He lowered my legs and opened a drawer next to the bunk, pulling out some lotion and coating his fingers.

He kissed me, "I understand baby."

He leaned down and pushed a finger into my opening. No matter how many times we did this, it still always felt weird at first. Sensing I was ready fairly quickly, he inserted a second finger. I hissed, trying to wait for the stinging to subside. Jaden waited for me before he began to pump the digits, scissoring and preparing me for a third. I began to rock against his fingers, signaling I was ready and he put in the third. A similar situation followed as I waited for the pain to subside and then he continued.

Then, he curled his fingers and I tensed, "F-Fuck…"

He smiled and pulled out his fingers, removing his pants quickly and then coating his own length, positioning it at my entrance, "Here we go."

The Slifer slid inside fully, sending a jolt of pain through my body. We had decided it was better to just go in all the way early in the relationship. It was like removing a band-aid. It was always worse if you did it a bit at a time.

He kissed my cheek, "I'm sorry. Is it all in?"

I nodded, "Y-Yeah."

Jaden stroked my cheek, staring lovingly at me for a moment before he began to move. He started out slowly, gradually increasing his pace.

I needed more, "F-Faster…h-harder…please Jay…"

He obliged me, mustering all he could to slam into me with as much force and speed possible.

He suddenly hit that spot that made my vision go white, "Oh gods! R-Right there Jay!"

Jaden angled himself so that he hit that spot again and again, causing me to shout upon every impact. The pressure was building up as I was set to explode.

"J-Jay! I'm a-almost…" I lost my words in the sea of pleasure he was providing me.

"Me too Sy!" He said thrusting into me in earnest.

With a few more thrusts, we both came. Jaden, now soft, slid out of me and laid down next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I kissed him before snuggling into him, "I love you so much Jay."

He kissed the top of my head, "I love you too."

We fell asleep together in each other's embrace. Luckily, the next day was Saturday, so we could spend our entire day together and no one would notice that I walked funny.

* * *

A/N: Um…this soooo wasn't supposed to turn into a lemon. Usually, when I try to write lemons, they end up being fluffy one-shots. Now that I tried to write a fluffy one-shot, it turned into a fluffy LEMON one-shot! Reverse psychology? I don't know. By the way, this fic is not discouraging the Jaden/Jesse pairing. In fact, I love that pairing. I just feel bad for adorable little Syrus. He doesn't get any love. Besides, don't you just want to cuddle with him? He's so cute! Oh, and just an FYI, this is my first lemon that I've posted. I've always been afraid to write one because I've been afraid they wouldn't be good. I'm thinking about writing a fic with Jaden/Jesse/Syrus. That way no one gets left out! I support threesomes! Reviews appreciated, but "OMG THEY'RE GAY" flames will be ignored.


End file.
